Computing systems may include host processors and peripheral devices. Peripheral devices may add to or change the functionality of the computing system. In many cases, peripheral devices are connected to the host processor using an interconnect. The interconnect may implement a standard bus protocol, such as any of the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) family of bus protocols. At times, the host processor needs to read and/or write to a memory location of a peripheral device using the interconnect.